Heartache Every Moment
by ArtGirl1311
Summary: Kisame and Itachi get into a relationship ending fight. After being physically hurt by Kisame, Itachi goes to Pein for help. YAOI Slight KisaIta evolving into PeinIta and onesided KisaIta. Full summery inside. T for abuse and language.
1. Kisame The Asshole

**A/N**-**Okay, so this is my second story to post on here, so I don't really give a flying damn about flames. This story is something SasoDeiFan and I have been putting together for sometime now. It goes along with the little AU that her and I live in. There's implied KisaIta in this chapter, but later on it'll evolve into PeinIta and onesided KisaIta. This is something that I've been trying to get down but I haven't been able to put it in the right timeline. I was contemplating on whether or not I should open with a flashback or not, but I decided against it. It'll all come together as the story progresses. But seeing as no one except SasoDeiFanX will read this, there's really no point in writing it! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- Seriously? I'm WAY too poor to own Naruto.  
**

**

* * *

Heartache Every Moment  
**

"Why do you insist on thinking that I'm cheating on you with PEIN?! How many different people have to tell you that I'm NOT?" Itachi and Kisame were standing in Itachi's room, and Kisame had just mad a _VERY_ unnecessary comment about thinking Itachi was going behind his back.

"You've been told by EVERYONE that I'm only FRIENDS with him!" Itachi yelled, holding his arm out and looking up at Kisame, because the older was almost half a foot taller than him.

"Because it's obvious, Itachi. The way you two act around each other just SCREAMS flirting. I have the right to be suspicious!" Kisame countered, taking a step forward, his gold eyes burning with rage.

"Kisame… I really can't believe you'd think that I'd cheat on you with Pein. I really expected more from you… Guess that was a bad move, huh?" Itachi said, putting his weight on one leg, and running a hand through his silk-like ebony hair.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kisame said, voice rising. Taking one more step forward, he grabbed Itachi's outstretched arm in a painfully tight grip. Once he did, Itachi immediately tried to pull back, failing as Kisame was stronger than him.

"Let go of me!" Itachi exclaimed, clawing at Kisame's hand in a vain attempt in getting him to let go. He could feel his arm start to tingle, and was expecting a bruise on his arm in the hours to come.

"Not until you apologize for talking to me like that!" Kisame said, eyes still full of rage.

"I'm not apologizing for anything! Now let go of me!" Itachi yelled back, frantically trying to claw Kisame's hand off of his arm. Seeing it was no use, he realized what he had to do to free himself.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard through the room, as Itachi held his arm in place, while Kisame was looking slightly to the side. After a moment, Kisame realized what had just happened. Itachi had just slapped him.

Stepping back, as Kisame had let go of his arm after h e had been slapped, Itachi stood looking at Kisame, rubbing his arm where the other had just had his hand latched too.

"You have no idea how bad of an idea that was." Kisame said, taking a step forward, causing Itachi to take a step back. This action kept repeating until Itachi was backed against a wall. Once Kisame was close enough, He slammed his hand to the wall, next to Itachi's head, and took another step forward, and lent down so he was face to face with Itachi.

"Get away from me." Itachi said, voice low, eyes showing no emotion other than hatred. Trying to slip out the side where Kisame hadn't blocked, he was pushed back into place by Kisame pushing his side, glaring at the elder Uchiha.

"You're not going anywhere, Itachi." Kisame said, his voice dangerously low. Seeing it as being his only way to get away, Itachi shoved his knee into Kisame's stomach, causing Kisame to let his guard down, giving Itachi the change to get away.

Running out the door, Itachi slid down the stair railing and into the kitchen. Running through the room, he headed toward the garage, grabbing his car keys off the counter, and running out to his car.

The garage door was normally kept open, so Sasuke could come and go as he pleased, so as soon as Itachi got his keys in the ignition, he was out of the drive way in a matter of seconds.

Making the familiar drive to Pein's house, he felt he would be safe there, and Kisame wouldn't be able to hurt him again. Looking in his rearview mirror, he saw that Kisame's car was steadily catching up to his. Speeding up, Itachi made the last few turns till he got to Pein's house.

Getting out, not even checking to see how far Kisame was, Itachi basically flew to the front door, pounding on it as hard as he could. Waiting for Pein, Itachi looked back, and saw Kisame getting out of his car, parked behind Itachi's.

"Itachi! Don't you dare!" Kisame yelled, stalking toward the ebony haired teen. Seeing Kisame getting closer only made Itachi knock harder and faster, fearing for his well-being. "Pein! Open the damn door!!" He yelled, hoping Pein would open the door in time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! God, Itachi! What's wrong?" Pein said, opening the door. As soon as the door opened, Itachi launched himself in, arms around Pein's neck. By this time, Kisame was less than 4 feet from where Itachi was standing.

"Itachi… What's… going on?" Pein said, looking down at the Uchiha and snaking an arm around his shoulders in a protective manner. Kisame, seeing how Itachi had launched himself at Pein, and Pein putting his arm around _his_Itachi, was immediately enraged.

"Get your damn hands off him…!" Kisame yelled, stepping towards the two. Pein glared at first, and tightened his grip on Itachi.

"Itachi, get behind me. And stay there." Pein said, pushing the younger one behind him in a protective fashion. Hesitating at first, Itachi nodded, and did as he was told, and stood behind Pein. Worry clearly show on his face. Not for himself, but for Pein.

"You seriously follow Itachi down to my house, while he's clearly trying to get away from you, and then dare to tell _me_ not to touch him? What the hell is wrong with you?" Pein said, his voice dangerously low. Itachi could feel what was coming next in the pit of his stomach, and he wish he hadn't.

"Itachi, you're not staying here a minute longer. Let's go." Kisame said, looking past Pein, to Itachi. After not getting a response from Itachi, Kisame looked again, and saw said Uchiha looking away, avoiding his eye contact with Kisame.

"Itachi, NOW." Kisame said, taking a step towards Itachi and Pein. Itachi, seemingly frozen in place, looked up at Kisame, eyes hard and emotionless. He had had enough.

"No. I'm done with this. I'm not risking my ass just to stay with you. I have one mark on me, and that's WAY more than there should be. Get out of here. Stay away from me. Don't come back. Do not call, text, email, or IM me every again. It's over." And with that, Pein pushed Kisame back, and with a smirk, Itachi shut the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah. End it with a cliffhanger. Kinda. Yeah Kisame's an ass in this. That's pretty much how I see him in the anime and manga, too. So yeah. Review. Flame if you want. They'll be used to make cookies for the nice reviewers! Happy Holidays, everyone!! 3**

**~*ArtGirl*~  
**


	2. Pein The Protector

**A/N: Well here ya go. Chapter 2. The DAY after Christmas.... Well it's not now but I finished it before midnight so YEAH. Late Christmas gift. Chapter 3 will be started tomorrow. I'm proud of this chapter. But EVERYONE'S OOC for the sake of the story. It's just how it played out in SasoDeiFanX and I's minds so yeah. Deal with it.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kisame would have died when they faught Kakashi and Pein would be with Itachi. So yeah. Don't own. *cires*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Heartache Every Moment Ch.2  
**

* * *

After shutting the front door on Kisame, Itachi realized something. He had just shut the door on the past 3 years of his life. He never imagined that it would end like this. Being accused of being unfaithful. The ebony haired teen smirked, and couldn't help but chuckle when his mind dwelled on the thought.

"What is it?" Pein asked, stepping forward as Itachi leaned his forehead against the front door. Pausing, Itachi shrugged and thought about how he would word it. _How do I tell him this…?  
_

"I never thought… I never even imagined that it would end like this….," Itachi said, voice rising slightly, "Three years… Three damn years of my life… WASTED ON THAT ASSHOLE!!" Itachi screamed, slamming his fists into the door, on either side of his head.

"Itachi…"

"No… No. I'm above this… I will NOT…," Itachi's sentence was left hanging as his breath caught in his throat and his shoulders started to shake, with such power that one would think he was trying to hold back tears. "I will NOT cry one single tear over him. He-…He's-… He's NOT worth it… He's NOT worth it… **HE'S NOT WORTH IT!**" The last sentence, chocked on, as Itachi crumbled to the floor, only to be caught by Pein, and eased to the floor.

As soon as they came to a rest on the floor, Itachi let the flood gates open. Burying his head into Pein's shoulder, shaking as he silently cried. Pein's arms held him tightly as he shook, feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy for the younger teen.

He understood why Itachi was so upset. He had seen them around the high school campus the past few years, and they always seemed happy together. Being around Kisame was one of the four times he would actually smile. Either when he was around Kisame, Sasuke and Naruto, Deidara and Hidan, or when he was with Pein. Apparently Itachi had been thinking of the past three years as well, because his breaths had become more labored and the shaking increased.

Tightening his grip once again, Pein felt Itachi's breath hitch. Looking down at the younger teen, his face grew long with concern.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Pein asked, feeling Itachi tense as he asked.

"It's… It's nothing…" Itachi replied, not wanting Pein to see the dark bruise that was sure to be forming under the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Let me see your arm."

"I said it was nothing Pein!"

"Itachi, just let me see your arm."

"Pein, I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Pein said, grabbing Itachi's arm, below the bruise, and lifting the sleeve that was covering the yellow-ish green bruise that was indeed forming. Gasping, Pein looked back up at Itachi, only to find the ebony haired teen's eyes averted from his.

Pein inhaled deeply, trying, and failing, to calm himself down. "Did… Did Kisame… Did he do this? Did he do this to you?" Pein said, motioning to Itachi's arm. If he got the answer he was expecting, Kisame will be dead in a matter of hours.

Looking away again, Itachi sighed in defeat. "Y-yes…" Yeah. Kisame's dead. Itachi didn't look back up, in fear of seeing the same rage in Pein's eyes that he saw in Kisame's eyes before. But, in spite of his better judgment, he looked into Pein's eyes, and saw the exact thing he did not want to see.

Seeing how dark Pein's eyes had become, every muscle in Itachi's body tensed. Feeling the tension back in Itachi's muscles, Pein looked back down, seeing that Itachi was again shaking. He knew why, but he couldn't tell if Itachi was crying or not, due to the jet black bangs that covered Itachi's eyes.

Swearing lightly under his breath, he looked away again. "I'll kill him…" Pein was trying hard not to let Itachi hear him, but was failing miserably. "How long…?" Pein asked, standing back up, bringing Itachi with him.

"…How long what?"

"How long has he been treating you like this?" Pein asked, getting more agitated with Kisame by the second.

"……Not that long…" Itachi replied, looking down, taking his hand from Pein's shoulder to his arm.

"Itachi, if something happened then please, tell me! I can't do anything about it unless I know what's going on!" Pein said, holding Itachi's sides, a look of desperation and pleading in his eyes.

Waiting for a response, but not receiving one, Pein tried one more time. "Itachi… Please… talk to me… Please!" Itachi responded, but only by tightening his grip on Pein's arm, and resting his head against Pein's shoulder.

"Please… Just… keep him away from me." Itachi said, sighing. He knew deep down, that Kisame would be back. He knew it. "I.. I don't want to go home.. But I need to tell Sasuke and Naruto… They're gonna wonder why I left without even a note…" Thinking this, Itachi checked his cell phone. Flipping the screen up, he saw a message on the home screen (1).

'_1 new message.'  
_

"Great… too late. They're already home…" Itachi said, opening the message.

'_Itachi, where are you?! The door from the garage to the house was wide open when Naru and I got home and there was broken glass everywhere. What happened? Was this Kisame? Get home ASAP cause I'm freaked out.'  
_

"Oh God, Kisame broke something in the house… and he left the garage door leading to the house open. I have to get home now. Sasuke's freaked out." Itachi said, looking up at Pein, worry clearly shown on his face.

"I'll drive you. You're way too shaken up to be driving home by yourself. If you want, I'll stay with you guys for a while. I wouldn't mind one bit." Pein said, looking into Itachi's eyes.

Nodding, Itachi and Pein left, Itachi in the passenger seat, with Pein driving. Opening his phone back up, as Pein started the fifteen minute drive back, Itachi finally sent a reply to his little brother, sure that he was about to have a panic attack by now.

'_I'm fine. I'm with Pein and we're on our way back to the house now. Don't worry. Kisame's not coming back for a while. I'll be home soon. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE UNTILL I GET THERE. Kisame's not gonna be happy with anyone I'm with right now. Call Hidan and Deidara. They can't be out right now. Tell them to get home right now. Lock the doors.  


* * *

_

Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

Naruto bent down to clean up the last bits of glass from the wood flooring. Sasuke sighed, leaning his back to the wall while he perched on the armrest of the couch. "That's gonna leave a nice little mark in the floors…"

Naruto looked up at the raven haired teen, a hint of annoyance in his crystal blue eyes. "Stop worrying about the damn flooring and try to get Hidan or Deidara on the phone." He said, pointing at Sasuke's scarlet Sidekick on the coffee table.

Opening his phone, he saw that he had a new message from Itachi. "Hey Kitsune, Itachi answered me,' Sasuke paused to read the text, as Naruto stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

As they were in this position, had walked in the front door. "….What's going on…? Why's there glass on the floor? What happened?" Sasuke looked up, sliding his phone closed, he answered with one word.

"Kisame."

"Shit…"

Hidan stood there, with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto had gone back to cleaning the glass, and Sasuke had returned to his perch on the arm of the couch. "Where's Deidara?" Naruto asked, continuing to pick up shards of glass.

"He stayed at Sasori's place a little longer. He said he'd walk back," Seeing Sasuke's eyes go wide and Naruto freeze in his place, he paused, worry growing in the pit of his stomach. "…What? Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. Itachi didn't go into detail, but we need to go get Deidara now. Kisame's pissed about something and Itachi wants us all back in the house and to stay here. Pein's bringing him home." Sasuke said, getting up. "Naruto, can you stay here and wait to see if Deidara gets home before we get to him? I'll go with Hidan so I can try to call him seeing as how his phone is off."

Nodding, Naruto walked to stand next to Sasuke, in front of Hidan. Slipping an arm around Sasuke's waist, Naruto's face turned serious. "You let anything happen to him, and I swear to God I you will not live to see next week." Sasuke smirked at this. "Let's go, Hidan." Turning back, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, before running to get his jacket, but before he could leave, Naruto Sasuke's arm.

"You look out, okay?" The blonde said, looking very worried. Nodding, Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips one more time, and ran out to catch Hidan before he left. "I hope you watch out for him, Hidan. Cause I don't back out on a promise…"

And with that, they were off to get Deidara, before things got bad.

* * *

**A/N: There. Chapter 2. That actually turned out to be longer than I thought. 5 pages total on Microsoft Word. Longer than most. I have rule for myself that I will NOT upload a chapter until it's over 1,000 words, not including the author's notes. So yeah. as I said, flames will be used to make cookies for the nice reviewers! So flame me if you want. I'll read it and laugh. Cause if you don't like the story, why are you reading the second chapter? And why didn't you flame the first one? I'm expecting the normal comment from SasoDeiFanX. See you guys next chapter!**

**~ArtGirl  
**


	3. It'll Get Better

**A/N: Okay people. I know this is delayed, but I've been swamped with teachers that are out to get me and all that. Life's been kinda rough lately. I should have some good stuff in this one. Least I hope so... Lots of fluff in this chapter. Nothing else to say really... Except thanks for all the comments, and the regular shout-out to SasoDeiFan.  
**

**

* * *

**Heartache Every Moment Chapter 3

* * *

The ride back to the Uchiha household was quiet, the air full of tension as Itachi worried over his little brother's safety, as well as the rest ofthe residents of the house. He was sure that Kisame would go after his family next. Itachi knew this would happen in the back of his mind. He never wanted to believe this would happen, though. Itachi's mind drifted from thought to thought about what could be happening to anyone he was close to. Not being able to think about anything else, the elder Uchiha dug his nails into his palm, trying to get his mind off of the images going through his head.

Seeing the destress in Itachi's eyes, Pein reached over and grasped Itachi's hand in his own without taking his eyes off the road. Taking a minute to take in what was going on, Itachi turned his head ever so slightly to look at Pein. After a few seconds, Pein squeezed the raven haired teen's hand in a comforting matter. Running his unoccupied hand through his hair, Itachi scooted over so that he could lay his head on the older man's shoulder. Sighing in frustration, the eldest Uchiha closed his eyes. Finally, Pein broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're alright...?" Concern was heavy in his voice.

"I'm just so freaked out... What if he goes after Sasuke? Or Hidan or Deidara? They're my family, Pein. I can't let anything happen to them..." Itachi's voice was shaking. Whether it was with anger or grief, Pein couldn't tell.

"They can take care of themselves, Itachi. You need to worry about yourself right now. This is serious. Kisame physically hurt you--"

"And he could do the same to any of them too! I don't want him going after them for my stupid mistakes!!" The younger cut Pein off. He could tell by Itachi's voice that was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean _your _stupid mistakes? Itachi, this is in no way your fault. He had no right to hurt you at all. No matter what." By this time, Itachi's whole body was shaking, and they had pulled up infront of the Uchiha Manner. Both unbuckling and stepping out of the car, Itachi swayed as he got on his feel, legs unstable. Rushing around to the hood of the car, where Itachi had put his hand out to balance himself, Pein slipped an arm around Itachi's waist, trying to steady the younger.

"Pein... I'm so scared for them... I don't want anything to happen to them..." Itachi said, voice cracking. His shoulders shook with such force that only unshead tears could muster up.

"Itachi... Don't worry. I'm not going to let that son of a bitch lay a hand on any of you. Nothing's going to happen while I'm here, okay?" Pein said, wrapping Itachi in a protective hug. The Uchiha burried his face in the nook between Pein's left shoulder and neck. Within ten seconds, Pein could feel the moisture from Itachi's tears soaking through his shirt. For what seemed like hours, they stood in the same spot, Itachi crying into Pein's shoulder, and Pein rubbing the younger's back and whispering little nothings to Itachi.

"We should go in... Sasuke's probably worried..." Itachi said, stepping up in the curb into the front yard, hand in hand with Pein.

* * *

Hidan and Sasuke

* * *

They were only minutes away from Sasori's house, Sasuke madly typing on his phone, sending text messages to both Deidara and Sasori.

_'Hidan and I are on our way to get you both. Kisame finally lost it. We don't know what happened, but Itachi seemed freaked out in the message he sent me. We're only a couple minutes away. Be ready. Itachi didn't want us leaving the house. We need to hurry, for Itachi's sake. He mentioned that there's also a risk that for whatever reason, Kisame might target us next.' _

"If Kisame laied a hand on Itachi, I swear I'll kill him. Bet I could get Pein in on that, too." Hidan said, making the final turn onto Sasori's street.

"Sasori too. I knew he wasn't good for Itachi..." Sasuke said, clenching his phone in his hands.

Pulling up infront of Sasori's house, they saw Sasori leaning against the largest tree in his front yard, and Deidara sitting on one of the brantches about 5 feet off the ground. Rolling down his window, Sasuke sat on the door so he could see over the roof of the car.

"Hurry up and get in. Itachi could be back home by now. I doubt he'll be too happy that we left." After finishing his sentence, Sasuke slid back into the car, and rolled up his window. Within seconds, they four were half way through the already short drive back.

"Do you know what happened?" Deidara asked quietly, leaning against Sasori's shoulder.

"We both have a hunch that Kisame physically hurt him. If he did, Pein and I are gonna go have a little... _talk_ with him." Hidan said, turning to pull up infront of the house.

"Oh, count me in" Sasori said, getting out of the car.

Deidara hesitated, seemingly afraid to move. Itachi had been his best friend, along with Hidan, since they were babies. To think someone would intentionally hurt him like that... Deidara couldn't even think about it. After he stepped out of the car, he went to Sasori. The older could tell Deidara was scared. Deidara saw him as a protector. He knew Sasori wouldn't let anything happen to him.

After the four walked through the door, they were all around Itachi in seconds. Concern written clearly over all their faces. Itachi was sitting on the couch, Pein next to him, with his head in his hands. Pein had his arm wrapped around Itachi's shoulders in a protective manner, being mindfull of Itachi's injured arm. Never having seen Itachi like this, Sasuke looked away. He had always seen Itachi as the strong one. He was Sasuke's older brother. He had always been the strong one. Taking a step forward, Sasuke rested his hand on his brother's shoulder momentarily, before turning and walking out the back door.

Naruto, having seen Sasuke's face, followed him out, but not before he did the same gesture as Sasuke. Sliding the glass door shut, Naruto stood behind Sasuke for mearly seconds, before Sasuke leaned his weight against the piller he had been standing by. Walking up behind his uke, the blonde slid his arms around Sasuke's waist. Turning in Naruto's hold, the young Uchiha rested his head against the blonde's chest, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

"I can't stand to see him like this... I was telling Hidan in the car... I always knew Kisame wasn't good for him... Now look at what he's done to my brother..." Anger and concern were tied in Sasuke's voice.

"He'll get through this. He has all of us to go and kick Kisame's ass for him. He'll get better... It's a hard time for him now... There's a bruise on his upper arm though..." Naruto said, whispering the last sentence.

"...I knew it... He's gonna pay for hurting my brother..." Sasuke said, leading Naruto back into the living room.

"Itachi, you have to tell us... Did he physically hurt you?" Hidan asked, Sasori standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. Deidara was latched to Sasori's side, trying to hide under the older teen's arm for protection. He was scared to hear the answer. Itachi only answered by lifting up his shirt sleeve, to reviel the yellowish-green bruise forming on his upper left arm.

"I'll ucking kill him..." Sasori and Hidan said simultaneously. Deidara couldn't take his eyes off the mark :on his best friend's arm. After thirty long seconds of analizing the bruise, Deidara could only bury his face against Sasori's shoulder. Sensing Deidara's mood change, Sasori tightened his hold on the blonde, wrapping his other arm around Deidara's waist, hand coming to rest on the blone's hip. Leaning his head down, Sasori kissed the younger's neck. "I love you..." He said softly into Deidara's ear. Deidara responded by stretching his neck up, and kissing Sasori full on the lips. Not passionate, just a simple kiss. "I love you too.. so much..." The younger said, resting his head on Sasori's shoulder once again.

"You know he's gonna pay for this." Pein said, looking Itachi straight in the eyes.

"He's lucky I don't take a knife to his chest..." Hidan muttered under his breath.

"We're gonna get through this. I'm not letting him keep me down again. He won't win." Itachi said, smiling for the first time since his encounter with Kisame.

"...I'm hungry..." Naruto said, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder."Do you always have to think with your stomach?" Sasuke asked, turning his head slightly to look at Naruto. "...Yes... Yes I do. Now lets go get food."

As they left, they didn't notice the shadow lurking a few houses down, waiting for them to leave again.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah I know everyone was OOC. I don't really care. That's how they were in the AU SasoDeiFan and I have. Of course there had to be SasoDei fluff SOMEWHERE in this, for SasoDeiFan's pleasure. So there. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. But as usual, my teachers hate me and love to give me homework and all that. Shouldn't take long though. Reviews are always a good thing!! 3**

~ArtGirl


	4. It'll Be Easy

**A/N: I was so happy with the amount of hits I got on chapter 3, that I decided I'll start chapter right away, which means I'm starting chapter 4 on my BIRTHDAY. So yes, lots of hits and reviews would be a lovely birthday gift!! I don't know how this chapter will turn out, but I'm hoping it's as good as you guys thought the last three were. Don't hate me if it DOES turn out horrible, cause I'm not used to working on a new chapter right after I post the last. Well, let's see how it goes.**

**EDIT 03/23/09- Some of you may know by now, that about two or three weeks ago, did something to the software of the site. It was from one Friday to Sunday. I got on my account the day after that to check the hits on this story. It was up to 240, which I was absolutely ECSTATIC about. I get on to check, and to my surprise it's down to ZERO. If this happened to ANYONE else, please let me know. I know, SasoDeiFan, it happened to you. I'm REALLY pissed about it, but at the same time happy about the fact that it's BACK up to 106 hits.  
**

**

* * *

** Heartache Every Moment Ch. 4

* * *

The ride to McDonalds(1) was filled with basic goofing off. Random stories popping up, leading to more and more randomness. Sasuke and Itachi were the main source of the stories.

"Itachi, Itachi, remember Thanksgiving last year?" Sasuke said, smiling. They had gotten their food and were heading for a round booth near the back.

"Oh, yeah. Naruto almost burnt the house down. That was nice to come home too." Itachi said, playfully slapping Naruto in the shoulder. "Hey! How was I supposed to know the turkey would burn that fast!? I can't cook like Deidara!" The younger blonde said, waving a fry around for emphasis. "Yeah, you wish..." The older blonde said, sitting inbetween Itachi and Sasori, holding a burger up to his mouth.

"That can't be near as bad as when your idiot brother almost killed himself on Christmas Eve..." Hidan said, taking a sip of his drink. "That was YOUR fault! You pushed me down the stairs!" Sasuke said, throwing a fry at Hidan, nailing him in the forehead. Hidan glared at the younger Uchiha, violet eyes gleaming. "No kidding... Scared the shit outta me..." Naruto said, sliding a protective arm around Sasuke. "Like it didn't freak ME out. He _is _my baby brother." Said Uchiha let out a low grumble. "I'm only five years younger than you..."

The laughing continued for about about twenty minutes. As it died down, Pein took in a sharp breath, slid his arm around Itachi, and his eyes darkened. Itachi looked over at Pein, noticing the sudden change in his behavior. His eyes widened at who he saw had walked through the doors. "Guys, maybe we should get out of here..." Deidara said, getting up from his seat at the end, letting everyone else out. Itachi never left Pein's side.

Kisame took a step towards the group, eyes locked on Itachi. "You and I need to... _Talk_ outside. Now." His tone was deep, making Itachi shake. "Not alone." Itachi was smarter than that. Pein never took his eyes off Kisame, everyone else in the group aside from Itachi doing the same. Naruto and Sasori had their arms around Sasuke and Deidara. Sasuke, though freaked out, had his Sharingan activated until the group got outside into the parking lot.

"Why'd to take off like that?" Kisame asked, trying to seem like he didn't know what had happened the day before at the Uchiha manner. Pein chuckled darkly, seeming more pissed off by the second. Itachi took his hand, hoping to keep the older man calm. "Why did I take off? I was trying to get myself somewhere safe. You left bruises on my arm, Kisame. I'm not stupid enough to stay somewhere that it could get worse."

Kisame's eyes darkened. "Why do you think it would get worse?" Pein was holding himself back from attacking Kisame by now. "Once abusive, always abusive. I'm not stupid, Kisame. Contrary to what you believe, you're not smarter than everyone. Your temper was just minutes from hurting me worse. You might not agree with me out loud, but I know you agree with me in your head." Said man stepped closer, causing Itachi to step back, and Pein to step infront of him.

"_I _have a bad temper, do I?" Kisame was trying to start something. "Yes, you do. I don't even _know _why I'm talking to you! You're no good for me. Let's go, guys." Itachi said, turning his back to leave. "I'm not done." Pein turned back, placing an arm around Itachi's shoulders, Sasori and Naruto mimicking with Deidara and Naruto. "Well, we are. Later, Kisame." Everyone turned their backs on Kisame, ignoring the yells from said man to face him.

"This isn't gonna end this easily. He'll be back." Itachi said, lacing his fingers with Pein's. "And we'll be ready. But for right now, we need to focus on making the next few days the best ever. Or atleast fun... Cause now, you have me." Pein said, leaning down to kiss Itachi's cheek. The shorter leaned into Pein, smiling. "Yeah. That won't be hard considering who we live with..." Pein chuckled as they all piled into the car again, Hidan and Deidara bickering about something, Sasuke and Naruto discusing something, and Sasori looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah... That'll be easy." Pein said, sliding into the drivers seat. Starting the car, and pulling out of the parking lot, smiling as Itachi turned to the backseat.

"Both of you** SHUT UP**. You guys are like a couple of four-year-olds!" Itachi said, sounding like an agitated mother. "But he started it!" Deidara said, smirking as he proved Itachi's point. "I don't _care _who started it, I'm ending it. What was it even about, anyway?" Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other. "Who used the last bit of hair spray..." They both said quietly. Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, and Pein laughed. "I'm not even gonna ask... I don't care..." Pein reached over with one hand, taking Itachi's in his. "See? It won't be that hard! Just hang around Deidara and Hidan for a while." Pein said, leaning over and kissing Itachi's lips.

"Pein, shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW this is TOTALLY late. I have no excuse except for neglecting the story. Trust me, I felt really bad about it, but Itachi, Pein, and Kisame weren't giving me anything to work off of so I had no choice but to wait. It's two in the morning. I found this as good a time as any to work on the story. Music was inspiring me to go on and TRY to finish this chapter cause of the 'No Less Than 1,000 Words' rule I have. SasoDeiFan has one for her story Epic Fail, Sunrise I believe it is, that would absolutely kill me, but I forgot what it was. I'm pretty happy with the turn out of this chapter. Next one will have absolutely NO Kisame at all cause there has to be one totally playful chapter in this fic. I don't care WHAT you say. I'm writing it, I decide. Yeah. So, next chapter will be up ASAP. Cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**~ArtGirl  
**


	5. We're One Big Fucked Up Loving Family

**A/N: This chapter's gonna be a bit more fun than the rest. Pretty much cause I wanna do a fun chapter for once, damn it! I need something to cheer me up anyway. Jr. High dramas are getting annoying and I need to work on something fun for my own sake. Yes, Jr. High. I'm 13. Shut up. So Kisame does not show up at all in this chapter. It would really fuck up the fun in this chapter, wouldn't it? So... yeah. Onto the chapter. :D

* * *

**

Heartache Every Moment Ch.5

* * *

The drive home was reasonably short. The past encounter completely forgotten as everyone carried on their own conversation. Deidara and Hidan still fighting over the hairspray, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein talking about how immature the blue and violet eyed men were being, and Sasuke joking with Naruto, who was in the foorboard by Sasuke's feet, about the noise in the car.

"Aren't we just an amazingly close family?" Sasuke said with a chuckle, brushing the the bangs over his left eye back. "Hey, at least you have one. Both my parents are dead." The blonde at Sasuke's feel replied, smiling. "So are mine. But I have a brother... What the hell do you _mean _'At least you have one'? You have one too. Mine." The younger Uchiha smiled, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Even though Sasuke is planning to take the Uzumaki name, Naruto is still part of his family.

They arrived a short time later to the Uchiha manner. Filing out of the car, everyone made their way to the door. Itachi unlocked it the front door, and procedded to be trampled by the rest of the pack that was trying to fit into the small doorway. "See, that's why I don't like being short..." The elder Uchiha mumbled under his breath. As he walked in, Pein came up behind him, wrapping an arm around the shorter one. "Eh, I like you short. Makes you cuter." Itachi let out a small growl at being called cute, but quickly let it go.

Sasori had plopped down in the arm chair on the left side of the coffee table in the middle of the lifing room, Deidara sitting in his lap. Sasuke sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Naruto. Hidan was on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch. Itachi sat on the arm of the armchair across from Sasori and Deidara, where Pein had chosen to sit. "I think I still have katchup in my hair.." Hidan said, pulling at his bangs. "Sorry." Sasuke said, looking at his nails to agrivate Hidan. "No you're not," Itachi said laughing, "Cause you learned that from me." "Yep, you're right. I'm not." Sasuke laughed, while Hidan's violet eyes burned holes into his skull. "Wait.. You've done that to me before!" Pein said, honest astonishment covering his face. "I have? I'm so sorry." Itachi said, mimicking Sasuke's past movements, causing a roar of laughter to break out in the reletively small living room.

"Love you too, you little shit. Now shut up." Pein said, play-pushing Itachi off the arm of the chair, causing said Uchiha to giggle, bangs falling over his eyes. "You know I've _never_ heard him giggle like that before?"Sasuke said, smirking. "That cause we weren't together before." Pein and Itachi said at the same time, smiling. "That wasn't creepy..." Deidara muttered into Sasori's shoulder. "Gah.. That's so sweet I think I'm diabetic now..." Naruto said, leaning against Sasuke. "Sasuu! Make your brother stop!" Itachi looked up at the mention of himself. "Hey, if we have to watch you guys, _and _Sasori and Deidara, then you guys can stand to watch us. And if you can't, there's a simple solution. Don't. Look." Itachi remarked, being a smartass.

"See, I'm a smart ass cause of him!" Sasuke said, pointing an accusing finger at his older brother. "No, you're a smartass cause you _listened to _and _watched_ me too much when you were little!" Itachi shot back, glaring at his younger brother. "I'm little cause of you, too!" Sasuke said, pouting, earning a hug from Naruto. "No, that was mom." Itachi stated, laughing. "This can't get any better." Hidan said, grinning. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Deidara said, laughing when Itachi threw a couch pillow at him, nearly missing, it went right over the top of the chair and Sasori's head.

"Hey Itachi, it's called aim. Improve your's." Sasori remarked, smiling. "Hey Sasori, it's called a narutal hair color, get one." Itachi countered, pointing at Sasori's blood red hair. "Hey Itachi, it's called body fat. Get some." Sasuke laughed, pointing at Itachi's thin arms. "I can't help that I'm skinny as hell. I don't like food that much. Unlike a certain blonde I know." Deidara looked up, clueless. "Wha'd I do? I don't eat that much." The elder Uchiha laughed again, shaking his head. "Not you, Deidara." He looked over at his brother and Naruto. "Well then who are you talking about..?" Naruto said, looking more clueless than Deidara. "Talking about _you_, Naruto." Naruto looked up, again not knowing what was going on. "We are? I don't listen." Another roar of laughing broke through the house, making Naruto pout again.

"You know we love you." Sasuke said, bending over to wrap his arms around Naruto's shoulder's. "I know you do, I just don't know if anyone _else _in this room does." Naruto smirked when Itachi make a scoffing noise. "You better not be insinuating that I don't love you. Have you not lived here since you and Sasuke were in third grade?" Itachi faked annoince, still smirking. "...Maybe.." Naruto grinned sheepishly, making Sasuke tighten his hold around Naruto's neck.

'_I guess things can get better. I don't need Kisame in my life to be happy._' Itachi thought to himself, smiling slightly. Pein looked up, "What's got you smiling?" Itachi looked down, smile growing. "Just the fact that I'm surrounded by people I love. I'm in a good place in life right now. I wanna keep it that way."

**A/N: YES! I finished this chapter! If this pushes the hits over 1,000 the next chapter will be twice as long. Regular shoutout to ****SasoDeiFan****, cause she's awesome and my inspiration. This chapter will be up for about two and a half weeks, and then I'll work on chapter six. So review and you'll get another cookie. ****SasoDeiFan****, I know I already owe you a cookie, I'll give it to you at lunch one day next week! So yeah! There you go! Twelve more hits and I'll hit 1,000! **

**~ArtGirl**


	6. Unhappy Reunion

**A/N: Assuming you guys read my author's note in the last chapter, which is down by now, you know a lot has gone on in the last few months causing my absence. This story never left my mind during that time, but since it's been up for over a year now, I'm very devoted to this story. I have to send out a huge thank you to my readers that stuck with this story till the end, I know it's been a long time but the weight is over!! :] Normal shout-out goes to Charley, of course. If you want a shout-out in the beginning of a chapter, leave a kickass review. lol**

**Disclaimer- Seriously, I'm too poor to own any of this except the plot.**

**So, without further delay, on with the chapter!! :D**

**

* * *

**Heartache Every Moment Ch.6

* * *

Little did Itachi know, his happiness would soon be interrupted by a certain asshole. Kisame was walking down the street, with a sadistic smile on his face that would make Hidan shudder. You could tell just by the expression on Kisame's face that he was planning something cruel. Every corner he passed, his face would be temporarily illuminated by the street lights overhead. He walked slowly, taking his time on his stroll to the Uchiha manner. He was so deep in thought, he almost walked past his destination. Taking a sharp turn, he walked down the drive way, and stopped himself at the front door, contemplating whether to ring the door bell or knock.

On the other side of the door, Hidan was the first and apparently only person to hear the sharp rapping on the door. Inwardly growling as he pushed himself off the floor, the violet eyed man walked towards the door, not expecting to see who he saw. Before Kisame had a chance to say one word or move to walk inside, Hidan quickly slipped out the door without being noticed. He didn't want Itachi to know Kisame was right outside the door, or anyone, for that matter.

"What the fuck are you doing here, asshole? I can't believe you have the fucking guts to come within a fucking mile of Itachi." Hidan snarled through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice low so the others in the house couldn't hear him. His violet eyes were bright with anger. He already knew that if Kisame tried anything funny, he'd have the right to beat the living shit out of him. And he liked the thought of punching Kisame repeatedly in the face.

"Oh, I was just out on a little stroll around the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how my Itachi was doing. Is he home?" Kisame said sweetly, trying to act innocent. Hidan, of course, wasn't buying it worth a damn. Did he really just say 'HIS Itachi'? _Really_? He must be brain dead or something. _Heh... I'm going to enjoy this, _Hidan thought, a sadistic smile on his face.

The grin on his face grew. If this was gonna happen anyway, why not have a little fun with it? (1)

"_Your_ Itachi? Well, I'm afraid that ended, didn't it? You never owned him to begin with, anyway. Why say you do now?" Hidan's voice was clearly mocking Kisame, and the smirk on his face was just adding insult to injury. The older male took offense to the tone of Hidan's voice, and it was easily seen on his face. The younger man's plan was to keep poking and poking until Kisame finally snapped, so he could finally get the fight he wanted.

"Yes, _my_ Itachi. And no, it didn't end. We're just having some difficulties, that's all." Kisame said nervously, trying to hide the fact that even he himself knew he was lying.

"If he's _your_ Itachi, why is he in there with Pein?" Hidan said, matter-of-factly. But, realizing what he said, instantly regretted saying it when Kisame's face tinted red and he pushed Hidan out of the way and opened the front door in one swift motion. Running in and jumping in front of Kisame, Hidan leaned back, trying to force Kisame back outside. Pein, hearing the noise from the front door, looked up and his eyes instantly got wide.

Pushing Itachi off the arm of the chair gently, Pein got up and said, "Itachi, get up stairs, now." Looking in the direction as everyone else, Itachi's eyes got just as wide as Pein's. "What the hell... Are you doing in my damn house?" Itachi's voice was low and cold, his eyes blood red, as well as his little brother's. Itachi stepped forward, much to Pein's protest, and stood right in front of Hidan and Kisame. The eldest of the three pushed Hidan out of the way and took another step towards Itachi.

"How many times do I have to say it's fucking** over** between us? Do I have to say it in another language?" Itachi said, his blood red eyes locked with Kisame's gold eyes. Kisame's face darkened with rage due to being talked down to. "It's not over until I **say** it is, Itachi." Kisame stated, low and dark. Chuckling, Itachi looked down momentarily, smirking to himself, and looked up, courage clear on his face. "Fuck. You." Kisame snapped. All that was heard after that was the crack of flesh hitting flesh, and Itachi falling back. And before anyone knew it, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan pounced and took Kisame down to the floor. Pein was instantly kneeling next to Itachi, helping him to sit up, and quietly planning how to kill Kisame in the most painful way possible.

* * *

**A/N: Aha, I couldn't help it. It had to be a cliffy. I swear, my absence will not be as long this time. I'm going back to updating once a month, like normal. **

**(1) That is just how I see Hidan acting in real life. **

**So, as usual, flames will be used to bake cookies for the nice reviewers. :]**

**~ArtGirl  
**


End file.
